


Drunk On You

by StarlightKisses



Category: Entourage
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Relationship, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKisses/pseuds/StarlightKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince and Turtle find themselves in deeply uncharted territory, a relationship together! But things aren't as easy as they seem as old habits, and old flames, come back to ruin what they have. Can the boys keep their heads above water, or is everyone waiting to see them drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever post to AO3, and while I'm very nervous to be posting something, my love for Virtle is undying! :D This work was posted without the help of a Beta, so my apologies for any egregious errors on my part. It is set early in the show, pre-Mandy's reappearance into Vince's life. Hope that you enjoy!

Turtle flopped onto the bed, the air in his lungs rushing out in woosh. Once again the guys tried to set him up with a girl and once again she ran for the hills, this time before she even spoke to him. Vince sat on the edge of the bed, looking at turtle stare up at the ceiling. He truly felt for his best friend, hard as turtle tried he always wound up alone. Vince wanted to help him, he really did, but it seemed turtle was on the verge of giving up all together.  
“Why don’t women like me?”  
Turtle asked, still staring at the ceiling hands behind his head.  
“It’s not that they don’t like you”  
Turtle rolled his eyes, he knew the speech oh so well he could hear it in his sleep  
“women just see don’t see what’s there”  
he laid beside Turtle and joined him in staring at the ceiling  
“they don’t see how great you are”  
Turtle sighed. Vince was a great friend who was always there for him. He always built him back up when everything and everyone tore him down. He turned to look at him, vince’s curls spilling out around him. Nothing was more comforting to turtle than his best friend next to him, even if he was giving him some silly speech about women not seeing the “real” him. Vince turned and met his eyes  
“you’re great, you just have to meet the right girl who sees that”  
Turtle rolled his eyes again  
“how many times have you told me that?”  
he was right. Vince was always boosting his self esteem as much as he could  
“because I know it’s true, so shut it”  
Turtle giggled, leave it to Vince to know just how to cheer him up. He kissed vince’s forehead, if only Vince understood how much their friendship meant to Turtle. Whenever Turtle needed anything Vince could be counted on to help him, especially emotionally. Vince smiled up at Turtle and kissed his soft pink lips gingerly, Turtle instantly relaxed and allowed Vince’s tongue entrance into his mouth. Turtle lost himself in the closeness until Vince broke off giggling  
“enough, we’re not drunk”  
He turned on his side and pulled Turtle’s arm over him. Turtle wrapped himself around his best friend. He was the only person the actor could be the little spoon with and Vince was happy with that dynamic. It wasn’t like they hadn’t madeout before, there were plenty of times when they’d had too much to drink and wound up in Vince’s bed tongue wrestling themselves sober and Vince wrapped up in his best friend’s strong arms in the morning, but Vince knew that this time was different. He knew that drunk it took all his power not to take things further and sober it would be just as hard, maybe harder because the urge was so much more present in the right state of mind. He was stopping for Turtle more than anything. Vince knew himself well enough to know that going further would do nothing to help Turtle. Vince was very much a one night stand kinda guy. He was not open to relationships often and Turtle was in no way just some one night stand. Vince was aware that going further had serious implications that he was not ready to deal with. He would hate himself for eternity if he ever hurt Turtle in any way. He could not go further. Case closed. No matter how bad he wanted to deep in his gut, and how much Turtle’s not so innocent kisses on his neck were currently driving him insane  
“I know you always stop yourself when we makeout”  
Turtle said low and huskily in Vince’s ear. He tensed a bit at Turtle’s words but relaxed so he wouldn’t alarm him.  
“Maybe we both want this vin, like you said we’re not drunk”  
he bit Vince’s ear lobe softly. No Vince couldn’t let this happen. He had to reign in his emotions before he did something stupid. _Damn does turtle know how hard he’s making this, how hard he’s making me._ Vince’s now present arousal putting that much more of a strain on his judgement. He turned his face to look at his friend, the man’s growing lust written all over his face and deep in his eyes  
“I stop myself for a reason, I...”  
“Vince you don’t have too”  
“Turtle you’re not some one night stand!”  
Vince let out an exasperated sigh and turned his head back to rest on the pillow. He felt soft kisses pressed to his cheek, taking a breath Vince looked up at him and continued  
“listen I really care about you, that’s why I always stop myself. I know that if we did do anything and I hurt you I’d just die. You are one of my best friends and I care about you so much..”  
Turtle kissed him much more passionately, he felt himself melt into it. He wanted so much to convey to him how bad this was for them, for their friendship, for Turtle. He pulled back again the look on turtle’s face much softer than before  
“look at us turtle”  
Vince chuckled, they were certainly a sight to see  
“Vincent chase, hollywood’s most eligible bachelor and resident heartbreaker spooning with his best friend. and the little spoon at that! it sounds crazy, but don’t you see how perfect it is just the way it is? why does everything have to change?”  
“You and I both know it would only get better Vin”  
“like how? It’s so confusing. Who’s the top? What do we do in public? How do we tell E and Drama? Let alone Ari. If you thought Ari threw word grenades at Lloyd wait and hear what he’ll say to us. We’ll never hear the end of it”  
Vince sighed again. Why did sex always complicate things? Why did love always complicate things? Turtle pulled him closer.  
“It’s obvious you’ve given this some thought. And so have I. But maybe my perspective is a little different then yours. You don’t know what you look like when we wake up in the morning and I’m holding you in my arms. How perfect and happy you look when you stare up at me and smile. How amazing it feels when you kiss me just for the sake of kissing me. Maybe with everyone else you’re this confident alpha male, but right here like this I see exactly what you are. Just Vince, who only wants to feel safe and loved and protected”  
he wrapped his arms a little tighter around the actor  
“and I know that you only feel that way when you’re here with me”.  
He was right and Vince knew it, Turtle gave Vince lot’s of things he never had or knew he needed. He gave him this comfort that felt so perfect in it’s strangeness. He never slept as peacefully as he did when he was sleeping next to this man. Turtle was right, beyond right, but that didn’t change a lot. Turtle could see in his face everything registering, the pieces falling into place in Vince’s head. He reached up and ran his hand across Turtle’s cheek  
“it’s so perfect this way. I don’t want to ruin it, because once we take even the smallest step forward we can not turn around. We can not run back to safety. Once we go there we are there to stay.”  
Vince’s tone was very serious. It’s not like Turtle didn’t know there were consequences, they were right before him every time Vince pressed his lips against his own. It couldn’t be more obvious to him. He wanted deep down to see where things could go, everything just came so natural, but he also knew without a doubt that he couldn’t ask Vince to just give up everything he’d worked so hard for just for him. If it ever got out it could ruin his career, that would kill Turtle more than if Vince actually did end up hurting him. He let this sink in a second. Vince’s blue eyes were staring so piercingly into his own, he could see so much in them. Why they’d been friends so long. Why it still felt right holding him like this. Why everything about him was completely right. No matter how wrong everything surrounding them was.  
“Once you kissed me the first time there was no going back”  
Vince smiled. The first time they kissed was interesting to say the least. All the boys went out to some club and the two of them were particularly saucy. Turtle was drowning his sorrows over yet another failed attempt with a girl, Vince was just drowning. Drowning in the fact that he had no idea what was ahead of him, in the fact that he hated being such a player, that all he wanted was to hold Turtle and never let him get hurt again. And with each shot he drowned a little more. As they rode in the limo home, Vince clearly the drunkest of them all, Turtle offered to take care of him while the others went to sleep off the night. He’d decided back at the club to slow it down with the liquor, and with each shot he watched Vince down he knew it wouldn’t turn out good for both of them to be as incoherent as the celebrity currently was, so by the time they returned home his buzz had completely diminished. He helped Vince upstairs to the room and sat him on the bed as he got some pajamas for him to change into. Vince rested his head on the pillow and began to sob a bit. He sat next to him, trying to help him change but unsure what to do to comfort him. When vince was dressed for bed Turtle changed as well and laid next to him, who turned over and collapsed on his chest sobbing  
“what’s wrong?”  
“I hurt you. I fucking hurt you and all you can do is try and help me. Why do you even fucking stick around. I’m a horrible friend and you know it.”  
He was breathing heavy and the tears soaked into the bigger man’s shirt  
“Calm down. How did you hurt me? By bringing me here and letting me stay in your beautiful house and never once asking me to pay rent? By caring for me and always having my best interests in mind? By sharing everything you ever get with me and the boys? If that’s being a bad friend then please continue being bad.”  
He looked at Turtle, eyes still wet from crying. Without a single thought he leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled back both of them were smiling. He nestled himself into Turtle’s shoulder and fell asleep, Turtle holding him as close as he could. Even with all that liquor he still remembered that moment. Right now, wrapped up in turtle’s arms looking him deep in the eyes he remembered that moment so clear. He leaned up and kissed the friend he loved so dear. The longer he kissed him the less he held back until finally both of them were undressed and Vince was on top of him holding his face and kissing him desperately. With each passing second it was no longer just something they wanted, but as things got deeper and more intimate it became what they so desperately needed. Vince’s kisses getting hungrier as his hands explored Turtle’s body eagerly. Moments lasted forever as they lost themselves in each other. Everything coming naturally, like they’d being doing this forever, until at last they collapsed on the bed next to each other spent and breathing heavy. When their breathing returned to normal Vince curled up next to Turtle, looking in his eyes as the man stroked his hair. _This has to work. It just does. I love him too much for it not to. I need this, I need Turtle._  
He moved closer to him and drifted off to sleep in his arms once again. _I love him, no matter what I love him. No matter what happens. all that matters is that I love him. And as sleep finally over took him he felt Turtle lean into his ear  
“I’ll always love you. I promise.”_


End file.
